


Crystal Hearts

by miracle_rider



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, And Clean, Comedy, Fun, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Romance, Small piece of a big story I haven't written yet, i love this, just getting started, kind of, simple, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miracle_rider/pseuds/miracle_rider
Summary: Evran (the player character from X in this case) is looking for a vacation. He's had quite a life so far and was thinking of hitting the waves for once! Too bad this isn't quite the Beach City he was hoping for.





	Crystal Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> So, just to summarize, Evran, again, is the players character from X. Technically he's my PC, but semantics, shemantics. Lot's of stuff happened, I'm gonna reference some of it, and he's made it to and past KH3. I tried to make this as close to being able to be canon as possible, but also tied Strelitzia into his story... So until Nomura kills my happiness again, enjoy the show.

“Seriously, I don’t get it.”

“Don’t get what?”

 Evran and Chirithy walked down Main Street, towards the plaza.

 “You have all these options open to you, and you still want to use the gateways?” Chirithy explained as they waddled along.

 Evran reached down, and much to his companion’s displeasure, picked them up. “What options?”

 Chirithy huffed. They never liked being picked up like this, but Evran was gentle so they didn’t fight back.

 “If you talked to one of the masters you could use your keyblade.”

 “I _am_ using it.”

 Chirithy looked up at him and shot back, “But not the right way! I mean transform it!”

 Evran rounded a corner. The plaza was just ahead. The two waved as they passed by Merlin’s, the old wizard up to his usual tomfoolery.

 Evran turned back to the conversation, “Even if I could, I don-”

 Chirithy was quick to interrupt. “Ah, ah, ah! Don’t you start! Let me finish.”

 They were almost to the front gate, anyways, so Evran let them go ahead and make their case.

 “Besides that, you could go talk to, well, anyone! Get yourself a gummi ship! It’s a much more comfortable form of travel, and it gives me time to use my magic.”

 They had arrived at the front gate plaza. Evran let Chirithy drop from his arms.

 “You’re not going to listen to me, are you?” they pleaded.

 Evran smiled as his keyblade appeared in his hands. Chirithy sighed, and their little body slumped. This seemed like like an age old talk between the two. A talk that wouldn’t end any time soon.

“So you wanted a beach, right?”

 Evran nodded. In front of the two, the tip of the keyblade lit up with a shining light. The magic grew to the size and shape of a softball before it shot forward. Once it reached out several feet, the energy expanded into the oval like shape customary of a gateway through light. The energy faded from the key.

 “Yeah, I was thinking of having some fun in the sun.” Evran explained as he stepped forward into the portal.

He was used to the chaotic image of these portals. The swirling purples and blues that coalesced into a black, inky center. The way its white edges swayed and flowed like water. The odd way it picked up the dust around it, like a small torrent of wind.

“Well, the world I picked should give you your fix for sun; and give me a chance to practice the world order magic that court magician showed me.”

“Practice wha-?” Evran had begun to ask before the portal formed in on itself, closing.

* * *

“I swear, those crystal gems-!” Jasper growled as she entered the control room.

She stomped to the controls, stopping next to Peridot. Jasper scowled at her companion.

“Well?” she asked.

Peridot, without looking up from the ships controls, responded, “Well, what?”

“Well aren’t going to ask me what happened?”

“No, why would I?”

Jasper stammered a moment, “Wh-what do you me-!”

Peridot turned to her superior, “I mean that it’s the same thing every time. You grab a squadron of strone soldiers, blabber at them about your natural superiority, and then watch as they destroy our troops; troops that we are running out of, by the way!”

“That’s completely untrue!” Jasper exclaimed.

“I’ll pull up the footage.”

“Don’t you dare pull up the footage.”

“I’ll do it.”

“Peridot, I order you not to!”

“I’m gonna pull up the footage now,” Peridot said as she turned back to the controls.

“You better not!”

Luckily for the longevity of both gems, the lights of the room turned red as a loud beeping began. The monitor in front of the two flashed “WARNING! INTRUDER!” one repeat.

“An intruder? That shouldn’t be possible!” Peridot exclaimed. Quickly she dove her hands limb enhancers into the ships controls.

From here, the likeliness of an intruder seemed more improbable than impossible. But this was no ordinary ship, this was a state of the art, new generation, homeworld, combat ship. Also it looked like a giant green hand from the outside. So the chances of something breaking in? Much lower with context.

Evran didn’t know that, though. At the time, all he knew was, “Chirithy, this isn’t a beach!”

“Astute observation,” the creature retorted.

The two were silent. Neither of them knew where they were, so there was only one thing left to do. Investigate.

“Any heartless?” Evran asked in a soft tone as he investigated some kind of container.

“Not yet, but,” Chirithy turned back to Evran, and stopped in their tracks as soon as they saw him.

Evran waited for Chirithy to continue, and turned to look at them, “But what?”

Chirithy silently stammered.

“Well come on, spit it out…” Evran motioned towards himself with his right hand, but stopped once he saw his palm, “What the…?”

Embedded in the palm of his hand there was an amber gemstone in the shape of a keyhole. That wasn’t normal, that was not usually there. Evran looked down at himself, his entire outfit had changed. In some places it didn’t even seem like an outfit, as though it were a part of his body.

His upper body was black from his shoulders to his feet; the only break in that was the large, white diamond shape that spread from his hood to the split of his coattails. Speaking of which, he still had his dark hood and coattails that now seemed to just sprout from his body at one point. His boots remained the same for the most part, only having lost their leathery texture for something like smooth stone.

“Oh my stars, was this the magic you were talking about?!” Evran sounded panic.

“Wait, oh no,” he reached up and felt at his face, “How’s my face? Am I different species or something?”

“Well, you still-”

A sudden whooshing sound from the other side of the room interrupted the creature. Evran ducked behind the nearest...box? He thought it was a box at least.

“Hide!” he quietly hissed at Chirithy.

“W- Evran, you still look like you.” Chirithy said before it jumped up and disappeared into a puff of pink smoke.

Evran held himself against the crate-thing. Whatever it was, it was boxed shape and stacked in a pile of similar green boxes. The material was cold and… gem-like. The entire room seemed to be made of a similar kind of material; green, reflective, and gem-like.

Whatever had made that sound earlier was now stomping around the room. It growled every now and then, as though it was expecting something at every corner. Its stomping was getting closer.

Evran flicked his wrist and the keyblade appeared in his hand. He waited. The stomping got closer. It had gotten so close, he could feel each step ripple through the ground. Evran waited.

And he waited, the stomping had stopped.

Everan quietly whispered, “What happe-?”

From around the corner, a large, burly, and orange woman jumped out. Her hair was a long and wild white; her skin was was different shades of orange in clawed patterns; her clothes were of a dark orange and black design, her chest having a deep v-neck that led to a yellow diamond at the center. The oddest thing about her appearance, was the large gemstone that stuck out of her face - as though it were her nose.

“AAHH!” Evran squealed when she jumped out.

“There you are, intruder!” she exclaimed with a sinister smile.


End file.
